Una eternidad amándote
by Floor Sakura
Summary: Para el reto "Las vacaciones" de Nekomini-senpai. "Una eternidad Amándote". Mikan es una chica que tiene todo, pero no el amor completo de sus Padres. Natsume un chico que necesita un nuevo corazón o se muere. ¿Nacerá amor ahí? [Dejen Review plis!]


**Oneshot: Una eternidad amándote**

Lugar: Playa

Del reto "Las Vacaciones" de Nekomini Senpai.

Espero que lees gusten y comenten porfis :D

* * *

*** * El amor no muere, tu corazón siempre estará conmigo * ***

* * *

**POV Mikan:**

Llegue al pueblo a las 23:00 pm. Siempre lo eh pensado pero jamas lo eh dicho, mis Padres estaban locos... gastar tanto dinero para que yo me venga de vacaciones SOLA a este lugar.

No es que sea feo pero... es solitario ¿De que valen las vacaciones si estas sola? Bueno, por lo menos la casa, cuando llegue, se veía hermosa. Es hermosa, humilde y hermosa. Aunque bastante fría...

Al entrar a la habitación que iban a hacer mis aposentos en toda esta semana, me sorprendí, era totalmente hermoso... se veía la luna, las estrellas... todo más de cerca y la playa.

Si aquel publito por más chiquito que sea, tenia una hermosa playa y por lo que tenia gente buena y amable.

Volví a mirar la hora, entre tanto pensar se habían echo las once y media de la noche. Así que me acosté a dormir, mañana seria un largo día y quería disfrutarlo con todas las pilas.

* * *

**Domingo:**

Desperté, me bañe y me vestí. Después baje a desayunar, me hice un café con leche con tan pocas ganas y me comí una rosca algo dura, demasiado, que casi me arranca los dientes.

Después de lavar los platos y los dientes, marche a caminar por aquel pueblo. Aunque no se veía como recordaba, vivo y feliz. Había una ráfaga de tristeza por el aire ¿Que podría ser? Se oían murmullos que comentaban sobre un echo totalmente horrible, los días que le quedaban a una persona por morir.

Pobre... ¿Quien seria esa persona? Aunque no seria nunca mi problema, claro.

Seguí caminando y compre varias por las cuales volví a mi casa y las guarde, volví a salir a caminar, entre tanta caminata llegue a la playa. Y ahí abre pasado unas dos o tres horas hasta que me di cuenta que estaba oscureciendo ¿Que tan hermoso era ver el atardecer en el mar que la hechizaba?

**POV Normal:**

Se levanto y se dispuso a irse, pero de pronto le empezó a doler la cabeza muy fuertemente. Supuso que debía ser por no haber comido bien en el desayuno ni nada en todo el día.

Algo molesta se dispuso a caminar hasta poder salir de aquella playa. Miro hacia arriba, las estrellas eran tan hermosas y la luna ya estaba ahí acompañandola una vez más. Su fiel compañera al igual que las estrellas.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro para ella, a excepción de un grito de preocupación.

* * *

**Lunes:**

- ¿Donde estoy? -Una castaña confundida despertó. Se encontró en la sala de un hospital, estaba cansada y algo asustada. ¡Odiaba los hospitales! Venir a uno era como matarme mentalmente, o por lo menos para ella.

El doctor rubio le sonrió que estaba parado a su lado, del cual no se había dado cuenta, le contesto. - Esta en el hospital, se desmayo ayer en la playa y uno de nuestros pacientes, que se escapan diariamente, la encontró y la trajo devuelta. -

- Oh... -Ella menciono y se estiro.

- ¿Cual es su nombre? Le traeré los examenes que le hicimos para ver a que se debía ese desmayo aun no lo hemos visto. -El doctor casi los trae.

- Emmm no es necesario! -Ella le dijo deteniendo al doctor. - Me llamo... Mikan Sakura, y tengo 17 años. Señor... ? -

- Ren Nogi -Se presento el doctor.

- Señor Nogi, no quiero los examenes yo se bien a que se debe. -Ella le explico su problema de ayuno. - Es solo eso, así que no se preocupe. -

- Bien... pues, trate de cuidarse más. -Le dijo un poco inseguro.

Mikan le sonrió. - Lo haré... gracias! -

Ella se levanto, se cambio con su ropa que traía ayer y salio de la sala después de despedirse del doctor.

Se dirigió hasta los ascensores y apretó el botón esperando que llegara. ¡Como demoran! Los odiaba infinitamente. Otra razón para odiar los hospitales!

Cuando porfin llego ella subió, pero antes de que se cerrara completamente alguien entro corriendo y casi más se da contra la pared metálica del ascensor.

- ¿Estas idiota? Casi te matas! -Le grito Mikan molesta.

El chico se dio la vuelta, pelinegro y ojos carmesí. _Es hermoso_, pensó Mikan.

El le sonrió mientras respiraba agitadamente. - Eres... la chica... de ayer -El pronuncio mientras se apretaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

- ¿La chica de ayer? -Ella le pregunto curiosa.

- Yo te ayude en la playa... Soy Natsume Hyuuga y me debes una! -Dijo el y salio del ascensor en el cuarto piso. Antes de que se cerrara dijo: - Te espero en la playa mañana al anochecer... no faltes! -Le ordeno.

Mikan se quedo estática ¿Que? "No faltes..." ¿El chico creía que ella era su sirvienta o algo así? Pues estaba muy equivocado si... - ah... -Sintió otro dolor en la cabeza. ¿Que le pasaba? Iba a tener que comprarse una aspirina para el dolor.

* * *

**Martes: Siete y media de la tarde:**

Su dilema era... ¿Ir o no ir? No podía dejarlo solo ahí, quizá estaba enfermo y esperándola ahí. Y el chico no estaba nada mal, seria una idiota si lo dejase plantado. ¿Voy o no voy? Ella se preguntaba. Y de pronto sonrió: _Voy._ Fue su ultimo pensamiento.

Se arreglo para ir y fue hasta la playa. Allí encontró al chico, acostado en la arena... ¿Con un pijama?

- Así que viniste? -Le dijo el mientras volteaba. - Ven hay lugar... -Menciono mientras golpeaba un lugar a su lado.

Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado ¿Que querría?

- Te estarás preguntando... ¿Porque te pedí que vinieras? -Pregunto el con voz de soy-interesante.

Mikan asintió, la duda la carcomía ¿Que quería el pibe?

El se sentó y la miro de frente, los ojos ámbar de Mikan estaban ahora concentrados en unos carmesí ardientes. - Quiero... -El empezó. - ¡Que seas mi novia! ¿Ok? -Le comento mientras sonreía.

Ella cayó de espaldas ¿Ser su que? - ¿Que? -

- ¿Que, que? Que de ahora en adelante somos novios, además de descuidada eres sorda? -Le pregunto algo irritado.

Ella lo miro ¿El estaba mal de la cabeza? Como iba a ir y pedirle que fuese la novia así como así. - Estas loco si crees que seré tu novia ¬ ¬ -Ella le dijo, no tenia ganas de discutir con el.

- ¿Por que no? -

- Por qu... - El empezó a tose y apretar su pecho, mientras Mikan se puso nerviosa ¿Estaria bien el? - ¿Estas bien? -Le dijo mientras trataba de ayudarlo.

- N...ne...nec...necesito... aire... n.n...no... puedo... re...res...pirar -El pronuncio con algo de dificultad.

Mikan se debatio entre hacerle boca a boca o dejarlo morir, la segunda opcion le parecio atractiva, pero si lo dejaba morir quedaria en su conciencia así que... se preparo para hacerle boca a boca y a unos centimetros de su boca...

- Caíste... tonta ~ -El le dijo burlon mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios de la chica aun shokeados por intentar hacerle boca a boca.

- T-t-tu... ¡Maldito pervertido! -Ella grito separandose. El se recosto en la arena.

Sus ojos miraban fijamente las estrellas, reflejaban seriedad y tristeza con una mezcla de melancolia. - La noche es hermosa ¿Verdad? -Comento al azar. - Ojala durara por siempre... -Murmuro después.

En el poco tiempo que lo conocia, fue la primera vez que hablo con tanta seriedad y tristeza. Mikan no sabia que hacer, llorar o que pero se sonrojo, de tanto mirar aquel rostro lo hizo, se sonrojo dulcemente.

- Soy Mikan... -Pronuncio.

* * *

**Miercoles:**

Ella aun no dejaba de pensar en el, la melancolia en sus palabras. Tanto que solo deseaba que la noche volviera para verlo. Aun tenia ese dolor de cabeza, pero no la detendria...

Apenas noche se hizo se dirigio hacia la playa y no lo encontro. Se sento en el mismo lugar que ayer, y miro las estrellas, la noche. Las estrellas, seguro que sin ellas la Luna estaria sola como ella lo estaba, pero no ahi estaban las estrellas.

- ¿Me esperabas? -Una voz dijo desde atrás, miro y era el. Ella sonrio y asintio. El sonrio y se sento a su lado a mirar con deslumbracion las estrellas. Así pasaron unos diez o más minutos en el silencio.

Tratando de romper el silencio le conto su malestar. - Tengo puntadas en la cabeza... -Ella le comento.

El la miro, serio y le pregunto: - ¿No iras al medico? -

Mikan nego con la cabeza. - Es a causa de que me eh estado alimentando mal... -Le respondio suavemente.

- Deberias cuidarte... tu que puedes. -El le comento casualmente.

Mikan quedo confuso... ¿Ella que puede? - ¿Tu estas enfermo? -El asintio. - ¿De que? -

- Del corazón. -Respondio casualmente. - Si no me consiguen uno pronto... lo más probable es que muera en unas semanas... -

* * *

**Jueves:**

Mikan no podia dejar de pensar en el... ¿Porque? No lo sabia, pero entre el y esas punzadas en su cabeza la estaban matando.

¿Porque estaba así? Tendria que ir al medico.

A la tarde se dirigio al hospital de aquel pequeño pueblo, mientras pensaba solo en el. ¿Que era lo que pasaba con el? Un dia le pedia ser la novia y al otro día se enteraba que se estaba muriendo... ¿Ese seria su ultimo deseo?

Pobre chico, no le gustaria estar en su lugar. Pero si ese era su ultimo deseo... no era tan malo, le gustaria cumplirle su deseo y estar con el!

Si! Ella iba a estar con el, el tiempo que le quedara de vida. Sentia que le gustaba, era algo extraño nunca lo habia sentido por alguien jamas.

Cuando llego al hospital solicito al doctor que la habia atendido la otra vez. Al atenderla el la miro con preocupacion... - Señorita Sakura... hola otra vez. -

- Hola! -Ella respondio con una sonrisa. - Vine porque me eh sentido muy mal desde hace muchos dias, va meses, pero... no se lo habia comentado a nadie porque no queria preocupar pero... ultimamente a empeorado. -

El doctor asintio con preocupacion, buscando como decirle algo. - Si Sakura, yo se que le pasa a usted. -

- ¿Y que es lo que tengo? ¿Lo vio en los examenes que me hizo? -Pregunto asustada.

El doctor rubio suspiro y miro hacia otro lado para poder dar la noticia. - Usted tiene un tumor maligno en la cabeza y lo tenia bastante expandido. Cuando me di cuenta usted se habia ido, igualmente... -Con solo decir eso ella ya se lo imaginaba ¿Habria alguna forma de salvarla? - es igual... estaba tan expandido que hacer una operación o no, es lo mismo ya que va a morir en la operación o cuando llegue su hora. Lo siento mucho. -

El doctor se retiro dejandola sola y entre lagrimas ¿Que haria ahora? Camino hacia fuera y se dispuso a buscar a Natsume, sin saber porque o que la llevo a eso. Lo encontro en su dormitorio, durmiendo tranquilamente casi como un ángel.

Le acaricio la mejilla y le beso en los labios dulcemente. Cuando se separo salio de la habitacion y se dispuso a buscar a ese doctor. Y cuando lo encontro con el dolor en su pecho y lagrimas a flor de piel, le dijo: - Necesito... necesito un favor... -

***Noche***

Ella lo espero antes, en el mismo lugar a la misma hora. Cuando el llego se sorprendio, el era el puntual y ella la que tardaba.

- ¿Que te trae por aquí tan temprano? -Le pregunto bromista.

Ella le sonrio. - Queria ver a mi novio llegar. ¿No puedo? -Pregunto divertida.

El sonrio y se acomodo a su lado. - Así que me aceptaste como novio... -El murmuro sonriendo. Y enredo su mano con la de ella. - Pues... te contare algo muy bueno. Consiguieron un corazón! Me operan mañana! -El le dijo emocionado. ¡No iba a morir!

Ella sonrio alegremente. - ¿Encerio? Entonces vamos a poder estar juntos. -

- Por siempre! -El respondio mientras se acercaba a ella.  
- ¿Lo prometes? -Pregunto Mikan sorprendiendole. - No me dejaras sola como mis Padres, todos... ¿Verdad? -

El sonrio mientras la beso suavemente cuando se separo le dijo. - Jamas... lo juro por las estrellas que son mis fieles compañeras. ¡Te quiero Mikan! -El le confeso.

Ella solto una carcajada. - También te quiero pero... ¿No estas un poquito chico para mi? -Pregunto divertida. - Tienes 15 y yo 17. -

- Para el amor no hay edad... -El dijo y se lanzo a besarla apasionadamente.

__ Ni tiempo. -_Penso ella mientras correspondia.

El se separo y la miro sonriendo... - La semana que viene nos encontraremos aquí otra vez, pero de dia ya. ¿Bien? Al medio dia, ya que saldre y tendremos una cita. -

- Esta bien! -

* * *

Llego el día de la operación y Natsume emocionado y asustado solo pensaba en ella, su amor de verano. La primera vez que la vio... se enamoro.

Amor a primera vista, y eso que el no creia en eso ya que pensaba que su destino era morir. Pero ahora el iba a vivir y junto a ella.

Con esos pensamientos fue lo que le dieron animos en la operación y gracias a dios todo fue bien.

Una semana después, ya estaba mucho mejor, el corazón donado funcionaba muy bien y cuando llego aquel dia que se encontraria con su amada este latio mas rapido que nunca en esa semana.

Fue a la playa y la espero y la espero, pero jamas llego. Desepcionado volvio al hospital ¿Habria dejado algo para el? A lo mejor era por esos dolores de cabeza.

Pregunto por ella a las enfermeras y nada. Y se cruzo con el, el doctor rubio Padre del su mejor amigo y le pregunto por una "Mikan Sakura".

El doctor lo miro tristemente y lo unico que le dijo es que la chica habia dejado una carta para el. Se la entrego y Natsume la leyo.

**_" Querido Natsume:_**  
**_Perdon por no ir a lugar acordado pero... seguramente estoy en un lugar ahora, en uno muy lejano. Aqui no existen telefonos ni muchas vias de comunicación pero puedo verte, y estoy viendo lo feliz que eres con tu nuevo corazón. Soy tu angel, tu guardiana... tu chica._**  
**_Resulta que esos dolores de cabeza no lo eran tanto, era un tumor ^ ^. Te dí mi corazón si... "_**

El solto una lagrimas ¿Su corazón? Toco su pecho y siguio leyendo.

_**"... solamente quiero que vivas. Lo mio era irreversible. Así que no te sientas culpable ni nada, porque estoy a tu lado, encerio! Solo te pido un favor, vive, solamente ¡Vive por mi! Fuiste, sos y seras por la eternidad mi unico amor y como nuestro pacto bajo las estrellas estaremos por siempre juntos. Vive para crecer, tener hijos y nietos disfrutar la vida, encuentra una mujer que te ame y te pueda dar todo su amor. Pero nunca me olvides... yo te esperare, cuando llegue tu hora, cuando estes durmiendo tranquilamente sera ahi cuando te reencuentres conmigo y te estare esperando. Yo estuve sola hasta que llegaste tu, siempre estaba sola tapaste la soledad... yo era la luna y tu las estrellas, mi compañía y fiel.**_

_**¡Vive! Hazlo por mi, por nuestra promesa.**_

_**Te amara por siempre y para la eternidad...**_

_**Mikan~**_

_**PD: Te Amo"**_

* * *

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de la chica que amo y nunca olvido ese verano. Esa chica que aun con los años que a pasado ama y no olvida, la chica que le dio su corazón, que le dio felicidad para vivir, poder ver a sus hijos y nietos crecer, tener una esposa que lo quiera. ¡Una familia feliz!

Pero jamas la olvido y no la olvidaria, el ultimo día que penso en ella fue el día de su muerte porque fue ahí cuando la reencontro y su amor duro para siempre.

* * *

**Fin del Oneshot.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Comenten!**


End file.
